


Eyes

by MarisolTheStrange



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bleugh, F/M, Gen, M/M, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisolTheStrange/pseuds/MarisolTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was staring again. How absolutely annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

He was staring again. I know he is! I drummed my fingers on the wooden table hoping that the end of the period would come swiftly. William gloated about how he had a study date with Ms. Pauling, I mostly ignored him. I idly poked around the food set before me when it happened again. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand as I felt his eyes wander. Mikhail was a strange boy, I knew from the moment I saw him. He towered over the other students and spoke in a low voice. If I am to be honest I mistook him for a teacher when I first laid eyes on him. He was nervous, it being his first day here and addressed me gently. I was late to class and no time to give to the fool. I walked without returning his greeting. I do not know how things work where he is from, but me walking away was not an invitation for friendship. It was just my luck that we share lunch time together.

“-so, then I said, hey you listening there, Fritz?” I grumbled. “ you know that is not my name, yes?” he put his hand under his chin feigning that he was lost in thought when he said “ You just look like a Fritz, ya know?” I rolled my eyes, “My name is Albrecht. How does one get Fritz out of Albrecht?” It is times like this where I question who I choose to fraternize with. Before William could spit out a comeback the bell rang signaling the end of Lunch. Good, I was getting tired of being eyeballed like one of his favored sandwiches. I moved swiftly to the exit. William not so much. “Hey,wait up!” he yelled , for someone who was a track star he moved rather slow off the field. From the corner of my eye I noticed Mikhail taking his time packing up. Perhaps he was not watching me, but was searching for someone else? No, I am certain he was staring at me.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea where this came from but take it.


End file.
